User blog:Player Gammer/PG Proposal: Mantis (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
This proposal is about Mantis . What is the Work? Mantis is an empath with the ability to sense other people's feelings and alter them. She was raised by Ego and later recruited as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Since she was a child, Mantis helped ease Ego's neurotic behavior with her powers until the Guardians came to his planet. After bonding with Drax the Destroyer, she came to care for the Guardians and then allied with them to help prevent Ego from conquering the Galaxy. With her own servitude to Ego ended, she became a full-fledged member of the Guardians and accompanied them on further adventures. Who is he? What has he done? Mantis is one of the titular protagonists of Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol.2, one of the deuteragonists of Avengers: Infinity War, and one of the tritagonists of Avengers: Endgame. She comes from an unknown alien race of actual humanoid mantises, and she has powers based on empathy. She was taken and raised by Peter Quill's villainous powerful father, Ego. Since, she served as his assistant, but after meeting the Guaridans, she grew disillusioned with his evil ways and joined them in destroying him. She is The Dragon to Ego. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Mantis is somewhat naïve, showing no offense when Drax the Destroyer refers to her as Ego's pet and not understanding what a practical joke is or that she embarrassed Peter Quill by revealing his attraction to Gamora. This is probably due to her being isolated with Ego for most of her life. Despite this, her use of higher-level vocabulary shows she bears intelligence. She holds a passive demeanor, always bowing her head in Ego's presence and being hesitant to attack anyone. This inevitably resulted in her having low self-confidence needing Drax to goad her on in using her powers against Ego. In spite of her loyalty to Ego, she was unable to condone him slaughtering his own children eventually telling the Guardians of Ego's true plan and working with them to thwart him. Admirable Standar Even years later, her naïveté persisted as shown by her practicing a "mean face" after Quill sarcastically told the Guardians to do so as they neared the wreckage of the Statesman. Much like Drax, she was blunt to the point of open honesty telling Iron Man, a presumed enemy at the time, that Drax was unlikely to survive his Repulsor Cannons. Mantis was almost entirely non-malicious instead approaching Spider-Man out of curiosity. Despite her lack of weapons and fighting skills, she was a brave individual openly jumping at Thanos in spite of the Titan possessing four Infinity Stones and later using her powers to subdue him. Though maturing, her child-like mind-state still persisted as, in spite of Thanos' imminent arrival, she took advantage of Titan's fluctuating gravitational fields to mimic the effects of a trampoline. Final Venidict I say yes, she is perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal